Thin Ice
by iluv2eatcarbs
Summary: *sequel to Duck and Cover* Avery is back and with more problems than ever.  With the war closing in on them everything is falling apart and they're all skating on thin ice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Avery**

Tuesday July 12th 1978, 8:34 am

_Shit._

There it was in my face, a little stick that now held my future. As I stood up and re-clasped my pants I started wishing that I was back at Hogwarts hiding in my room and being kissed by James Potter in front of a crowd and humiliating myself. Anything seemed better than this.

What would Sirius say? We have only just moved in together, our lives were just starting and we were learning how to adjust to our new surroundings. I couldn't be pregnant, it just wasn't possible.

_Pregnant._

The concept was so foreign to me, I had never even thought of children, that option seemed like it wouldn't be possible until much father into the future. I guess the future decided it didn't want to wait. I am only eighteen, in fact today is my birthday, I am just eighteen by only a few hours. What did I possibly know about raising children? What did Sirius possibly know about raising children? We were in the midst of a war, no child deserved to be brought up in these circumstances.

_My child. _

I wrapped my arms around my torso and walked over to a mirror. I lifted up my shirt and ran a hand over my flat stomach. I wonder how long it will take until I begin to show. I wonder how long I've been pregnant for. I rack my brain for the last time I had my period and it couldn't have been more than two months ago, but then again I've been busy and I haven't really been paying attention to it. I arch my back and stick out my stomach, trying to get some vague notion on what I would look like pregnant.

I quickly shook my head and threw my shirt down over my stomach. I wasn't even sure if I would keep the baby, if I _could _keep the baby. Having this child would stop everything, all I was working towards, the war, my career, it would all be put on hold. What was Sirius going to say? I doubt that this is what he had in mind. At least this pregnancy explains how out of control I've been feeling lately. How my emotions were all over the place and I constantly felt hungry and I would be nauseous in the morning, although I never threw up.

A pop snapped me out of my thoughts but immediately set my nerves on edge with the realization it was Sirius. He took in my panicked expression and body language and immediately rushed over to me. "Babes, you alright?" He asked carefully, observing me with his dark grey eyes. I tried to speak but no words came out of my mouth, a strangled choking sound came out and I tried to play it off as a cough. "Does this have to do with your dad? I thought it was getting easier for you."

I shook my head and tried to calm myself. I couldn't tell Sirius now, it wasn't the right time. "Yes it's about my dad. I guess some days are easier than others."

Sirius nodded and wrapped his arms around me. "It will all work out eventually." Sirius said. His words made me swallow heavily, the problems only seemed to pile up as the days continued. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, pulling back from me and holding me at arms length. I nodded and Sirius twisted, my body feeling like it was being compressed and released as my feet landed on solid ground. The hum of machines and people hurrying around filled my ears. I waited with clenched eyes for the dizziness to pass before opening them and letting my eyes adjust to the white walls.

No matter what time of day we went to St. Mungo's it was always packed with people rushing around, frantic looks on their faces. The receptionist nodded at Sirius and I as we walked down a long hallway, the sterile smell annoying my nostrils and causing a minor headache to form. We stopped in front of a familiar door and knocked on it. A healer opened it and gave us a warm smile.

"You've come at a perfect time today Avery, we've just given him a bath. He should be ready for you." The healer said.

"Thanks Nancy," I said nodding at the healer.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sirius asked.

I shook my head, "no, I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll be waiting outside, let me know if you need anything." Sirius said giving my hand an encouraging squeeze and kissing me on the cheek.

I walked into the room and I heard the door close quietly behind me. I glanced around the room, nothing had changed since the last time I had been there. Tables filled with potions were scattered across the room. The windows were closed and the shades drawn, no natural light filtering into the room. I quickly crossed over to the windows and drew back the curtains, allowing the light to fill the room. I took a steadying breath before turning around and finally looking at the bed positioned in the center of the room.

My dad, a man who was once familiar to me, had changed so much that if I were to pass him on a street I would think him a stranger. His once dark brown hair, so much like mine, was now streaked with grey and had bald patches were scattered in odd places around his head. His once familiar laugh lines were now etched into his face like scars. His eyes remained open but they were so empty he may as well have been sleeping. If he noticed my presence he didn't make any motion towards it. I moved closer to his bed and noticed his hands were incessantly twitching, I grabbed them in my own, hoping to cease the involuntary movements.

"Hi dad," I said starting in my usual awkward introduction. This never came easier to me since they'd found him three weeks ago. He was being held in a death eater's house, Mulciber was the families name. For the past few months he had been tortured beyond recognition, trying to extract information out of him. When they found him he was barely alive, his appearance had changed so drastically that they weren't even sure it was him at first. They had to call in my mom and I to confirm his identity. When I saw him I was so determined that it wasn't him and I clung to that relief. But my mom had one confirming fact that would forever change the dynamic of our family. My dad had a mole on his chest in the shape of a boot, when they stripped off his shirt to check for the mole I held my breath in anticipation. When the boot shaped mole was found on his chest I had broke down crying, unable to believe what had become of my father.

"Today's my birthday," I said trying to think of the easiest thing to talk about. "After this Lily and James are throwing me a party, it was supposed to be a surprise of course but Sirius has never been very good at keeping secrets from me. Can you believe I'm eighteen dad?" I waited for a response, anything to indicate he could hear what I was saying but nothing changed. "I'm now considered a legal adult in every country, a lot of responsibility comes with that usually, doesn't it? I guess that I've landed myself in more responsibility than I can handle. I really need you here with me dad, I need your help. I need your advice. I don't know how I'm going to get through this without you." Tears were falling down my face and landing on my arms, the sensation of the tears sliding down my arms was electrifying, as if opening up all of my senses and leaving me vulnerable.

There was a slight twitch of my father's head and I held my breath as I waited for something else to happen. Slowly he turned his head towards me and looked up at me. For a second I saw something flash in them, I hoped that it was recognition, but it vanished far too quickly for me to ever be certain.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly, his voice sounded so foreign, so unlike him that for a moment I thought someone else had spoken. "Who are you!" He declared more loudly, assuring me that it was he who had spoken. "You'll never get information out of me!" He said his entire body roaring with life as he flailed violently in bed. Shocked, I dropped his hands and backed up into the room until my back was pressed against the wall. I watched in horror as my father writhed back and forth on his bed, his screams tearing through me and making me shake. Nancy the healer quickly entered the room and shoved a potion down his throat. His entire body stiffened as he relaxed back into his bed, his body going limp except for his constantly twitching hands.

"What happened?" I whispered. Nancy jumped slightly as if she had forgotten I was there before she looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Your father has fits once in a while, it's quite common for a person who has undergone serious traumatic events. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your father needs rest and from what Sirius was telling me outside you have a party to get ready for." She offered me a warming smile, as if to take my mind off of what had just happened. But underneath her encouraging smile laid the truth of my father's condition.

"Let me know if there's any change, no matter how small." I said as I passed by my father's bed, unable to look at him again, fearful that I'll cause enough disruption.

"Of course," Nancy said in a soft voice. "Happy birthday Avery."

I gave her a weak smile before exiting the room and meeting up with Sirius who was instantly by my side. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No," I said firmly.

And with a pop we were gone.

"Happy birthday!" A loud cheer sounded once I had entered Lily and James' apartment. Twenty familiar faces greeted me when I entered. I put on my brightest smile and laughed, acting shocked by the party. I made my rounds in the room, thanking everyone for showing up. I ended last at Lily and Cassi who were both beaming at me. Cassi's outfit, like usual, was louder than the party itself. She had on her favorite orange boots with a yellow dress.

She wrapped her arms around me neck, "happy birthday Avery! Now that you're eighteen let's get you a tattoo! I think the word Cassi on your bum is a great idea."

I laughed loudly, the action shaking us both with her arms wrapped around me. "I'll think about it Cass." I pulled back from her and hugged Lily, "thank you for throwing this party."

"Were you surprised?" She asked hopefully.

"Completely," I said hoping I was convincing.

"Liar," Lily said swatting me away. "Sirius Black," she yelled into the crowd, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. She looked eerily like McGonagall, it was slightly frightening. "I asked you to keep one secret from Avery for two weeks, two weeks!"

Sirius looked sheepish as he made his way over to us. I didn't realize until now how gorgeous he looked. Once we had left the hospital I started getting ready and felt so all over the place it was almost like a dream as I went through the steps of dressing up for this party. Now I was taking in Sirius and I could fully appreciate him. He had on black slacks with a white button up shirt and a black vest hung open over the button up, a black tie laid loosely around his neck and his hair was brushed back, a few stray strands falling into his eyes. He carried himself in his usual confident stride as he approached us, a stride that people could spend a lifetime trying to copy without ever succeeding.

"Sorry Lils, but I can't keep anything from Avery. She always knows when I'm hiding something and it's quite scary when Avery tries to get information out of me. She always threatens castration, who knows if she'll go through with it one of these days." Sirius threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. Today he had on cologne and the smell was overpowering, a wave of nausea swept over me and I pushed Sirius away from me, afraid I was going to throw up.

Sirius looked hurt that I'd pushed him away and I smiled trying to be light hearted about it. "Did you bath in cologne today Sirius?" I laughed.

"I think he smells lovely," James said coming up from behind us and throwing his arm around Sirius. "Don't worry Pads, I appreciate your musk."

"Thanks James, at least some people appreciate me."

"When are you two going to get married already?" Cassi laughed at James and Sirius.

"I'm trying to convince Lily to do a double wedding, so that I can marry both her and Sirius. Currently she and Sirius are having disputes over what season to hold the wedding. Lily wants a spring wedding but Sirius is hell-bent on having a fall wedding." James shrugged and wrapped his arm around Lily and Sirius. "Come on family, why can't we just get along?"

"This is ridiculous," Lily said pushing James away from her. "I'm getting a drink, anyone else? What would the birthday girl like?" Lily asked looking at me.

"Fire-" I had to stop myself mid-word realizing that I couldn't drink alcohol. I accidentally touched my stomach, hoping that no one noticed the odd gesture. "Pumpkin juice is just fine Lily, thanks."

"Pumpkin juice?" James scoffed, "it's your birthday, let's get you a real drink."

"No," I practically shouted causing them to look at me oddly. "I mean, no thanks. I'm trying to lay off alcohol for now, I can't afford to be hungover tomorrow, I've got to work."

"Fine killjoy," James sighed. "Pumpkin juice for the little girl."

"You okay babes?" Sirius asked, wrapping an arm around my lower waist and pulling me towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said in what I'd hoped was a reassuring tone and smile. "It's been an eventful day," I said in what I hoped was light-hearted as I smiled at Sirius. The effect was positive and he smiled at me and kissed me on my forehead.

"James has a new toy to play with, is it okay if I am absent from the party for a bit?" Sirius asked, forming his lips into a pout that was so perfect I wanted to kiss him. He looked so incredibly handsome no matter what expression his face was contorted into.

"Yes, you boys have your fun." I laughed before Sirius kissed me on the lips and scurried off to find James.

"You're acting odd," Cassi said, coming up to stand beside me, neither of us looking at each other, gazing at the party.

"I saw my dad today and it didn't go well," I said hoping that was enough of an excuse. Truth be told, half of my behavior could be attributed to my father and the other half could be contributed to my newly discovered pregnancy.

Cassi turned towards me and eyed me curiously. "There's something else going on, and if you're not going to tell me you'd be a fool to think I'm not going to find out."

I locked eyes with Cassi, her powerful stance intimidating me. I shrugged and tried to act nonchalant but I could tell Cassi wasn't buying it, I couldn't get anything past that girl. "It's nothing," I finally said.

"Lily's right, you're a horrible liar. You're lucky its your birthday so I'm letting it drop for now." She flipped her hair over her shoulders and smiled, a sign she was done questioning me. "Now come follow me, I invited Robyn Abraham and I'm trying to corner her and Remus in a room together."

By nine o'clock my birthday party was in full swing and half the guests were drunk. Nial was probably the most drunk out of all of us and had spent the last thirty minutes telling stories of he and Cassi's adventures while living under the same roof.

"And Lelani walked in and Cassi was walking around the apartment in just her knickers and bra. Lelani freaked out but Cassi was calm and couldn't figure out what was wrong." Nial said laughing, his arm wrapped around Lelani who was wearing a tight smile. "Lelani doesn't realize that Cassi walks around like that everyday, she actually thought we shagged."

"Now whenever I come over Cassi dresses in three layers of pants and a hooded sweatshirt with a scarf wrapped around her neck and head." Lelani said, laughing despite herself.

Laughter peeled out in our little group and I honestly had found myself enjoying the party. Despite the things that were plaguing me I found myself infinitely grateful for my friends. From behind me I felt an arm snake around my waste and looked to see Sirius whose eyes were glazed. In his free hand he held a drink and he smelled strongly of alcohol. The smell was bringing back the nausea but I tried to keep it down.

Sirius leaned in close to my ears so that his lips were brushing against them. The sensation had it's desired effect on me and I shivered. The feeling of Sirius's touch never wavered since the first moment we had kissed. Anytime he came close to me it was electrifying. "What do you say we leave this party?" He whispered in a velvety voice.

"Sirius we can't," I hissed back at him, trying to ignore the circles he was drawing on my hips.

"I can think of better things we could be doing with our time," he said in his most seductive voice, his hand slowly trailing down and grazing my butt. My body involuntarily shook and I tried to keep my breathing steadied, hoping no one was paying close attention to our interaction.

I was about ready to agree with him and apparate away to our house but our moment was broken by Lily who shouted loudly, "present time!" Lily grabbed my arm and steered me towards a table where all the presents were stacked up. Behind me I could hear Sirius cursing Lily's name.

Presents were being shoved at my in every direction. I tried to hurriedly tear through them, knowing people would rather be drinking right now than watching me open my presents. I thanked every person as I quickly looked at what they had gotten me. Cassi had gotten me clothes and an corset with a garter belt that I did not want to show to the crowd. Lily had gotten me a book on dueling and a plate set for the apartment since Sirius and I had been using Styrofoam plates and plastic forks and knives. Remus had gotten me a muggle radio which he told me he would teach me how to use later. James got a framed Screaming Banshees poster and had somehow acquired our tickets from the night Sirius and I had gone to the concert and put them in the frame.

When the last of the presents was opened I thanked everyone but couldn't help but notice that one particular person was missing a present; Sirius. I looked around for him but there was no sign of Sirius. I hugged everyone, my annoyance growing with every second that he didn't appear. Had he forgotten to get me something and was now rushing off to a store to get me a last minute gift?

James seemed to know something I didn't and he kept glancing at his bedroom door expectantly. "James Potter," I said marching over to him, determined to extract information from him. "Where is my boyfriend?"

He put on his bed innocent face, "what are you talking about Muze?"

"You know something," I accused.

James gave me the trademark Marauder smirk as he ruffled his hair with his hand. "I _always_ know something you don't know Muze." I swatted him with the back of my hand and tried to give him my most menacing look. Oh look there he is now!" James said pointing behind me.

I turned around and Sirius was standing in front of James and Lily's bedroom door with a smirk on his face. He walked over to me, slightly stumbling as he did so. "Avery, I believe its my turn to give you your present."

I crossed my arms over my chest and quirked an eyebrow at him, if it was another set of earrings I was going to smack him. "Where is it then?" I asked, noticing his hands were empty.

"Close your eyes," Sirius demanded.

"No."

"Avery, please," he practically begged. "Close your eyes, love."

"If anything explodes I'll kill you," I said obliging by squeezing my eyes shut. I heard some shuffling going on around me but no one was talking, everyone was curious as to what Sirius was up to. I heard a door open and close in front of me and footsteps creeped towards me.

"Alright open," Sirius said.

I opened my eyes and Sirius was standing in front of me with a puppy in his arms.

How could he!

How could he get a dog at times like these. I was pregnant and we were fighting in a war. I had so many other things to concentrate on, I did _not _need a dog to be added to the list.

"Meet the latest member of our family," Sirius said holding up the puppy proudly. The puppies light blue eyes stared at me and a little bark came out of his mouth. I could feel tears pricking in the back of my eyes, completely overwhelmed by everything. Sirius was beaming but once he caught site of me his smile fell and he held the puppy to his chest. "Babes?" He asked.

For some reason that set me off, tears burst from my eyes and I fled to James and Lily's room, closing the door behind me as the tears fell down my face. This was too much, way too much for me to handle. A dog was the last thing I wanted, I could barely keep up with myself, now I had this animal that would need extra attention not to mention a possible baby if I chose to keep it.

I sank into a corner and laid my eyes in the palms of my hands, trying to slow down the tears from falling down my face. I'm only eighteen, this was too much responsibility for me to handle. I heard the door open but didn't look up to see who it was, however the shriek that followed after it was enough indication for me to know who had entered.

"What the _hell _is going on with you?" Cassi exclaimed. "You've been acting off your rocker for the past few weeks now. Sirius just got you a puppy and you burst into tears and leave your party. What is going on with you? You've been acting odd all day, you aren't drinking, you push Sirius away from smelling too strongly, no one can predict your emotions anymore it's like you're-" Cassi broke off and I looked up at her. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was open as she stared at me. "Oh my god-" She said, "oh my god," she repeated. "You're pregnant!"

"Keep it down!" I hissed, jumping up from the floor and glancing at the door hoping no one listening.

"I'm right!" Cassi screamed. "I'm going to be an auntie!" She wailed, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "How long have you known? Does Sirius know? Are you going to name it after me?"

"I just found out today, right before I saw my dad. I haven't had enough time to tell Sirius the information, let alone process it." I said, relief suddenly flooding me now that someone else knew.

Cassi raised her hands to her mouth and her eyes were watering. "You're going to be a mummy."

"I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep it." I said in a low voice, unsure of my decision.

"What!" Cassi declared. "Of course you have to keep it! I'm going to be an aunt, I want to spoil this kid rotten with toys and clothes and booze, once they're of age of course."

"As lovely as that all sounds this isn't some kid you'll have for a weekend here and there and get to spoil it. This child will change everything, I will have it for the rest of my life and everything will be put on hold."

"It sounds like you've already made up your mind on the issue."

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, "I haven't given it much thought, I've hardly had any room to breath."

"Well you need to tell Sirius soon, he's as big of a part of this as you are."

"I know, I will tell him soon."

Cassi nodded her head and walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me comfortingly. "Some birthday you've had, isn't it?"

I couldn't help but laugh, no matter what I could always count on Cassi. Our embrace was interrupted by a knock on the door and Sirius was peering his head in, looking worriedly at me. "Is it okay to come in?"

Cassi nodded and let go of me, "I'll leave you two at it." She said, giving me an encouraging smile and leaving the room.

"You gave us all quite the scare back there Avery, is everything okay? If you don't like the dog I can take it back, I doubt he'll like it much but if it's that big of an issue."

"No, it's not that," I said shaking my head, trying to build the courage to tell him. "I know I've bene acting really strange the past month or so."

Sirius nodded, "you could say that."

"At first I thought I was just stressed but-" the words got lost in my mouth and refused to fall from my tongue. The pressure was building and I knew I had to tell him, I couldn't keep it from him any longer. I needed him here to support me more than I needed anyone else.

"But..." he said hesitantly, sensing my nerves and becoming nervous himself. "Avery, you've got to tell me. You've got me worried." He stepped forward and took his hands in mine. "Whatever it is you can tell me, we'll get through it, okay?" His eyes were locked onto mine but I couldn't bare to hold his gaze. I dropped my eyes to the floor as tears pricked in the back of me eyes.

I was suddenly worried he would leave me, that he wouldn't be able to take the pressure of having the decision of what to do with a child. I couldn't bare to lose Sirius, the thought of going on in life without him literally made me sick to my stomach. He was the love of my life.

"You see, the thing is," I stuttered, grasping for the words. "I'm a little bit, with a child." The words made no sense but Sirius understood enough for his eyes to widen and a panicked look to cross his face.

"You're pregnant?" He asked. I could only nod my head. I refused to meet his eyes and was surprised when his arms wrapped around me. "You're pregnant!" He declared in a voice that surprised me, the voice was of joy, not fear. "I'm going to be a dad," he said happily.

I could only stare in shock as Sirius danced around the room shouting 'I'm going to be a dad.' I had expected him to run away, to faint, to throw up, any of the above seemed more plausible than his current reaction. "Wait, Sirius, slow down. We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what? I'm going to be a dad, I've always wanted a child, show my parents how actual parenting works."

"So you want to keep this baby?" I asked not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Of course, what other option is there?" He looked at my face and seemed to understand the other option. His mouth formed into an O but no sound came out. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Our lives are busy enough as it is, throwing a baby into the mix is just more added pressure and responsibility. And we're only eighteen Sirius, what do we know about raising a child?"

"Does anyone ever know how to raise a child? It's not like you can exactly prepare yourself for this kind of thing." Sirius came up to me and wrapped his arms around my back, holding me close to him and resting his forehead on mine. "I imagined at some point this is where our life would go, no I didn't expect it to happen so soon but I _did _expect it. This is ours," he said taking one hand and resting it on my stomach. "Our baby," he whispered.

I stared at Sirius, a million thoughts running through my head. We were financially set to raise this baby, that wasn't an issue. We had a spare bedroom that we could turn into a nursery, all of our friends live by us and could easily help. My mum...oh sod, my mum. I hadn't thought of what's going to happen when I tell her. She'll probably go mental. She's already on the edge of a mental breakdown because of my dad.

I would still be able to work at the VRS, but my work at the Order would be limited. Was I willing to sacrifice my contributions for this war for my child?

My child.

The sound had an odd but satisfying ring to it. Mine and Sirius's child. Maybe we could do this, we could figure it out. Like he said, everyone goes into parenting blind, whose to say we'd be any worse than other people? I looked up at Sirius who was staring at me expectantly, his face was so full of hope.

"Are we really going to do this?" I asked.

"I'm in if you're in."

"That's what got us here in the first place," I said try to lighten the mood. The effect had it's desired effect and Sirius let out his bark-like laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"We're going to be parents." I couldn't help but smile, for the first time I was happy about what was happening. I felt certain that this was what I wanted. "I'm going to be a dad!" Sirius shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "I have to tell James," he declared. He pulled away from me and threw open the door and yelled at the top of his lungs, "hey everyone! I'm going to be a dad!"

Well, that's certainly not how I expected we were going to break the news.

**A/N: Alright first chapter of Thin Ice! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I liked the first part but the second part kind of fell flat. Considering I've never been pregnant I don't know the inner turmoil a person goes through so I had difficulty writing this. Also, I know Sirius is all happy so this seems completely unrealistic but I have plans laying ahead of us. The next chapter will be better, there was just so much action in this one that it felt like just one thing after the other, introducing everyone back into the story 2 months later. Anyway tell me what you think! :)**


	2. No more celebrating

**Chapter 2: No more celebrating **

Friday July 15th, 2:45 pm

I sat on the living room couch as I watched Sirius, in his dog form, chase our puppy Falcon around the house. Yes, our new puppy was named Falcon. Sirius said that if our puppy was named Falcon that he wouldn't want our child to be named Falmouth Falcon. The compromise seemed fair enough, I just feared that our dog would grow up to have an animal complex. He was a dog and yet we referred to him as a different animal. I hope low self esteem won't carry throughout our family.

"Sirius," I said standing up from the couch and wringing my hands together. Sirius perked up instantly and wagged his tail at me to show he was paying attention. "It's time to go to my mum's, we're going to have to cut your play date short."

Sirius's ears lowered and he whimpered. Neither of us was looking forward to going to my mum's house. Today we were telling her I'm pregnant and neither of us were quite ready for what she was going to say on the matter. Sirius and I had been riding on a high the past few days since the announcement of my pregnancy was made. Everyone had congratulated us and Lily had started crying saying she couldn't believe I was going to be a mum. James said that he and Lily better get to work because if Sirius was going to have a kid then he wanted one too.

Sirius changed into his human form and Falcon was looking at him unhappily, whimpering at our feet. "Are you sure we have to do this today?" He asked, shaking out his hair much like a dog does after they get wet and try to rid their fur of the water.

"We can't really postpone this much longer," I said unhappily. "The doctor said I'm close to three months pregnant, I'll start showing soon." I sucked in a deep breath and soothed my shirt over my flat stomach. "We've got to get this over with."

Sirius groaned and wrapped his arms around me waist, pulling me to him and nuzzling his face in my neck. His hands traced every contour of my body as he began kissing my shoulders and my neck. The technique was distracting and I let out a small moan. He looked up and pushed the hair away from my face, his fingers dancing lightly on my lips. For a moment I completely forgot about what we were supposed to do, but his smirk reminded me and pulled me from the dreamy state he put me in. "Sirius Black," I said pushing him back from me.

"What?" Sirius said raising his arms in the air. "I just want to remember what you look like because I'm pretty sure your mum is going to kill me."

"She's not going to kill you," I said rolling my eyes, although the idea is not out of the realm of possibility. "Come on Sirius," I said picking up Falcon and grabbing Sirius's hand. A tugging sensation traveled my navel and for a few seconds I felt airborne before the cold solid earth was beneath my feet.

We landed in my mum's empty living room. To the right of us we could hear dishpans being moved around in the kitchen. I set down Falcon who went running into the kitchen. A loud screech could be heard and the sound of pans hitting the ground rang out in the house.

"What the bloody hell is this!" My mum yelled. Sirius and I laughed and walked into the kitchen. The scene that greeted us was comical. My mum was standing on the kitchen table, a wooden spoon in her hand, and she tried to beat away Falcon.

"It's Falcon, mum," I said laughing and picking him up. He gingerly licked my face and let out a small bark.

"Falcon? It looks like a dog to me, you people and your crazy wizard standards." She scoffed as she got down from the table and put the wooden spoon down. "How are you two?" She asked hugging me and then moving to Sirius. "Dinner won't be ready for a few more minutes, tea anyone? Or can I get you something stronger?"

"Wine for me," Sirius said. I shot him a glare but he shrugged mouthing, 'stressed'.

"Avery?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'm fine with water, thanks."

My mum went into the kitchen and after a few moments of rustling came out with two glasses of wine and a glass of water. She motioned for us to sit down on the couch and lounged back in her chair. Her movements were meant to come across as swift and not thought out, but the strain of my father's current condition hung heavily on her and every movement she made looked like it was being taken in great strides.

"I was surprised to hear you ask to meet me in the middle of the week, usually you and Sirius pop around on Sundays. It's a good surprise nonetheless," she said giving us a forced smile and taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, there's actually a reason we asked to come over today," I said slowly, trying to keep my breathing steady to not give away to my nerves. Sirius took my hand in his and gave me an encouraging squeeze.

"Is everything alright?" My mum asked slightly panicked, worry flashing in her eyes and her expression becoming tight.

"Everything is fine, no one is hurt," I answered quickly. My mum visibly relaxed and I took another moment to gain the courage to tell her. I looked at Sirius for support, he gave me a small smile but I could see his nerves and his hands were sweating under mine. I took one deep breath and locked eyes with my mom, I would be brave when I told her. I wouldn't crumble and act hysterical. I could no longer afford to act like a child, I was an adult now, and in six months I would have another life to care for. "I'm pregnant," the words came from my mouth strong and determined.

I looked at my mum's face for any sign of a reaction. She stared at me with hallow eyes before standing up and walking into the kitchen. I looked at Sirius nervously, both of us wondering where she was going. My mum returned again with full glass of wine and sat down across from us.

"It's just one thing after the other, isn't it," she said in a eerily calm and collected voice. She took a long drink from her wine and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I expect you're keeping it."

"Sirius and I have had a few days to discuss it and yes, we've come to the conclusion that we're keeping our baby." I made sure to emphasize 'our baby' to ensure there was no doubt in either mine or Sirius's mind that we were going through with the pregnancy.

"Have you considered getting it taken care of."

"Yes, and we've both decided that's not an option."

My mum said nothing and continued drinking from her wine. Once the glass was emptied she set the glass on the table in front of her and smoothed down her skirt. "What makes you think you are capable of caring for a child, Avery?" Her voice had turned cold and harsh, she did not meet my eyes and instead fixated on her nails. "And you," she said finally looking up at Sirius. "You did this to her. How could you do this? You know how much Avery has been through in the last couple of months, what with her father and parading about fighting in this war that's going on in your world. How could _you _let this happen."

Sirius stiffened beside me but remained strong, not backing down. "With all due respect Sylvia, it was both mine and Avery's choice that led us to this current situation. He took all precautions necessary but those obviously failed. The news has not come at the most convenient time but Avery and I are ready to face what lies ahead of us and we could not be more excited to start a family."

My mum scoffed and rolled her eyes, "oh yes, it all sound all fun and dandy now. Let's start a family, let's move in together, let us completely ignore the fact that we have barely surpassed our childhood years and hardly know what it's like to care for ourselves, let alone another human being."

"I've spent most of my life caring for myself," Sirius cut in. "I was disowned at a young age and have learned to fend and care for myself, I attribute this to helping me to grow up faster. And when I met Avery she taught me how to slow down in life. I do not claim to be capable of raising a child, but then again, whoever is?"

"How far along are you?" My mum asked, completely ignoring what Sirius had said.

"Almost three months." I responded stoically, unsure how to handle my mother's current mood.

"Well, you still have the option of getting rid of it, you don't have much time left but-"

"That's not an option, mum."

"If it's a matter of money I would happily pay for it."

"Money is not the issue," Sirius cut in. "Avery and I are more than financially stable."

"We're keeping the baby," I said determinedly, no sign of doubt in my voice.

"Fine," my mum said standing up and gathering our glasses. "I knew I should've ended this thing between you two once it started. Nothing but trouble the moment you came into her life," she said pointedly looking at Sirius. "I've been trying to be understanding, seeing my daughter in love, letting her move in with you. She was better off when she was alone." My mother's eyes lingered on us for a moment before she walked into the kitchen, closing the door firmly behind her.

I looked at Sirius and a sudden sadness enveloped me. My heart was constricting and a sob of grief tore through me. The grief soon turned into anger and I stood up, ready to yell at my mom. Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, letting me sob into his chest. I hardly noticed that we had disapparated until we landed with a thud in our living room.

"How could she treat us like that?" I sobbed.

"She's just upset, she'll come around," Sirius said rubbing my back.

"The things she said were so cruel, I'm never going to forgive her."

Sirius cupped my chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to look in his eyes. "Yes, you will forgive her, because she's your mum and you love her. Your mum is upset right now, we just dropped a big bomb on her. Did you honestly expect her to embrace you and be okay with this?" Sirius shook his head, "that would be unrealistic. We'll get through this, okay?" He said running the back of his hand along the side of my face, letting me rest my cheek into the palm of his hand.

I nodded into his hand and looked up at him, he smiled and leaned down and gave me a light kiss. Butterflies exploded in my stomach and my cheeks flushed. "Why don't we lay down," he suggested. "We've got the Order tonight and I'm exhausted."

I nodded followed him into our room. I laid down on our white cushioned bed and sighed as I sank down into the heavy covers. Sirius laid down next to me and turned on his side, he pulled my shirt up past my belly button and ran his hand over my flat stomach. "What do you think it's going to be, a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "Some people say they can feel what their child is but I have no idea."

"Have you thought of names?"

I placed my hand on top of Sirius's, "yes, I have. For a girl I thought of Evangeline. I don't know about for a boy though." The thought of naming our child soon pushed away the unwanted feelings from my mother. The happiness that came with this pregnancy came rushing back to me and a smile couldn't help but form on my lips.

"Evangeline," Sirius repeated, "pretty. We could always name her Walburga, after my lovely mum." Sirius joked.

"We could call her Wall for short," I laughed.

Sirius chuckled and then went silent, tracing my stomach with his index finger. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked deep in thought as he stared at my stomach. "I've been thinking," he said slowly.

"About?" I asked toying his the back of his hair, weaving the thin threads between my fingers.

"Us," he said vaguely.

"Fantastic," I laughed.

I expected Sirius to chuckle but he instead looked nervous and stopped tracing my stomach and looked at me in the eyes. "Close your eyes," he instructed.

"You didn't get me another puppy did you? Speaking of which we should probably let Falcon outside, he hasn't gone to the bathroom in a while."

"It can wait," he said in a slightly edgy voice. "Just, close your eyes."

I looked at him curiously but did as I was told. I heard a drawer open and him rustling through it. I was tempted to open an eye and see what he was doing but the drawer quickly closed again. I then felt Sirius lay something on my stomach, his fingertips brushing my bare skin.

"Open," he said.

Slowly my eyelids fluttered open. I looked down at my stomach and gasped. There, right below my belly button, was a ring. I looked between Sirius and the ring, my mouth open, not sure what to do. "Sirius," I finally managed to whisper. This moment felt surreal to me, I wanted to pinch myself to make sure it was real. "You don't, you don't have to do this because I'm pregnant, I don't want you to propose because of this."

Sirius shook his head and picked up the ring from my stomach, taking my left hand in his hand. He kept the ring at my fingertip but didn't slip it onto my finger. "I'm not doing this because you're pregnant. I bought this ring a week after school ended. I've kept it with me trying to find the perfect moment to propose. I'm tired of waiting and carrying this around with me. Avery, I love you, I've known for a long time I would spend the rest of my life with you. I'm asking you to marry me not because we're having a baby, but because I love you and couldn't imagine being with anyone else, and not having you the rest of my life."

I looked at Sirius and the ring, which was begging to be slipped onto my finger. My head started nodding before I could even say 'yes'. A smile lit up Sirius's entire face as he slipped the ring on my finger. The ring fit perfectly. It was beautiful, with one diamond in the center and four smaller diamonds surrounding it. The band was made of tiny little diamonds wrapping around my finger, I couldn't imagine having any other ring but this one. Tears were swimming in my eyes but I did the oddest thing, I laughed. I laughed and threw my arms around Sirius, whispering I love you repeatedly into his ear. When I finally pulled away from him Sirius was smiling widely at me, I'd never seen him so happy before.

I settled back into the bed, laying on my back and holding my hand up in front of my face observing my ring, hardly able to believe how beautiful it was and that I was going to marry Sirius.

"Well now that you've said yes I can finally admit the true reason why I asked you to marry me."

My heart dropped as did my hand as I looked at Sirius. I knew this was too good to be true, I knew there was a reason he wanted to marry me and it wasn't just because he loved me. I waited with baited breath for his answer, not able to ask him what other reason there was to marry me.

"Because James is getting married too, of course," Sirius said throwing back his head and laughing.

I glared at him as he continued to laugh his loud barking laugh. I love him, but I swear, one of these days I'm going to kill him.

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to update! I had a hard time writing the first scene but I'm actually pretty pleased with how it turned out! I want to give a HUGE thank you and shout out to prettyinpunk66 for giving me ideas for the scene and listening to my endless amount of questions with pregnancy and how to help it, without her the first half of this story wouldn't have happened!**

**So they're married now! What do you think? Did you like the scene? Let me know :) and 15 REVIEWS FOR MY FIRST CHAPTER? Wow! I can't tell you how amazing that was, I was floored. I love every single one of you to pieces! Also, check out my new story Literacy and Longing, it's a Remus/OC and as always, leave a review :)**


	3. Doctor visits and Mary Jane

**Chapter 3: Doctor's visits and Mary Jane**

Thursday July 28th, 12:03 pm

There he was in my hands, barely bigger than a small blob. My three months, 2 days old little boy. The picture felt heavy in my hands as I stared at the small circle with no discernible features that would suggest a human form. It was amazing, as I stared at the little spec, that within six months that little spec would become a full-fledged child. My child. Mine and Sirius's child. I could feel tears pricking in my eyes, this was real, this was my child. My little baby boy that I wanted in my arms right now. Now that I'd seen him it was as if I could now feel him. Before nothing felt different but now I knew what was inside of me and it was a part of me, and I could feel him, imagine his heartbeat.

"The baby is perfectly healthy," the doctor's voice broke through. I was still staring at the picture and for the first time since it had been placed in my hands I was able to look away. Sirius was standing next to me, equally in shock that this was actually our child. Cassi had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide, for once unable to say anything. "A regular heartbeat, normal vitals."

"Did you hear that? Our boy has normal vitals, he's going to be so smart." Sirius said, clearly not knowing what normal vitals meant.

I saw the doctor roll her eyes and scoff at Sirius's comment, her face drawn into a frown. "Is there a problem?" I asked the doctor.

The doctor looked taken aback, "no, not at all." She responded a little snide. "So what are your plans for this baby? Are you keeping it, giving it away?"

"Keeping it," Sirius boasted proudly, rubbing his hand on my stomach.

"Oh," the doctor said shortly.

"Oh?" I questioned, staring the doctor in the eyes. "If you have a problem with this, please feel free to share."

The doctor sighed and started putting away potions, avoiding my eye contact. I thought the subject had been dropped but she then turned to me, "it's just, I've seen many kids your age come through here pregnant and keeping the child. They all have the same doe-eyed, happy look in their eyes because they have no idea what's waiting for them. I just think there are better options, such as adoption, where better-suited parents could care for your baby boy."

"Oi, who the hell do you think you are," Cassi said stepping forward. "Sirius and Avery are more than capable parents. Do you know what they're doing right now? They're fighting in this war to save your pathetic arse. They're fighting, saving lives. What are you doing? Waving around a wand and shoving potions down people's throats and taking pretty pictures."

The doctor's expression tightened and she snapped off her gloves angrily. "Well I'll leave you to get dressed, I'm sure you know where the exit is."

"Bitch," Cassi said once the doctor had left. I looked behind me and squeezed Cassi's hand gratefully. I was always happy to have her around, no matter what situation we were in she always had my back, but I couldn't help but let what the doctor had said get to me. I knew Sirius and I were young, but is that what people are going to think of us as soon as the baby comes? Is everyone going to talk about how we're ill-equipped parents and should have given the baby up for adoption?

"Well I've got to get back to work, my lunch break is almost up," Cassi said hugging me as we left St. Mungo's.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course! I had to be there for the first viewing of my godson. And don't listen to that twat of a doctor, you two will make fabulous parents!" I gave Cassi an appreciative smile as she disapparated away.

"We better get ready to, we've got an Order meeting tonight." Sirius said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him as we disapparated back to our home.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt hurriedly. I was eager for today, I would be able to let out some of my frustration with dueling. Unfortunately for me, because I'm pregnant I can only shoot spells at Marlene, she can't fight back. Dumbledore doesn't want to risk me missing a spell and injuring the baby. I've assured him time and time again that I am more than capable of protecting myself but he won't give in. I can see Marlene growing tired with only being able to deflect spells and being extra cautious when we go on fake assignments, preparing ourselves for the real thing.

"Are you and Sirius Jr. ready to go?" Sirius asked, popping his head into the bathroom as I brushed my teeth.

"We're not naming him Sirius Jr." I said with finality.

Sirius shrugged and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pulling me towards him. "Fine, James Jr, to spice things up a bit," Sirius said in a voice that made it seem like he was doing me a favor.

"We've got six months to talk about this, James Sirius Black can wait."

"James Sirius," Sirius mused. "I like it! Strong first and middle name."

"That may be the stupidest name I've ever heard," I said rolling my eyes. Sirius looked wounded and was pouting. "Oh don't be a prat Sirius, we need to go, we're going to be late and you know how much of a tyrant Marlene is."

Sirius sighed and used his patronus to alert the Order that we were on our way and grabbed my hand as we apparated. Second later we were in the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack was our designated area for Order meetings. During the summer Hogsmeade didn't receive nearly as much business as during the school year and only kids would venture to look at it. So, until the school year started this is where we would meet.

Sirius I were one of the last to arrive, we took a seat next to each other at the long table in the upper level of the Shrieking Shack and looked at Dumbledore who was sitting at the end of the table, a look of seriousness on his face. I'd never seen him look so intense before, I could tell he had something to tell us. As I looked around the room I noticed that Marlene and Mary MacDonald were missing, the two were usually here before anyone else.

Mad Eye was the last to arrive and he looked disgruntled as he took a seat next to Dumbledore. A hush fell over the table and Dumbledore stood up from his seat, looking at all of us intensely.

"Thank you for coming here tonight, let us hope that our efforts will shed some light on dark times such as these. I'm afraid the news I have for you tonight is not good. You may notice we are missing someone tonight at our meeting, it is with great regret that I inform you Mary MacDonald and her family were murdered last night." Dumbledore paused as everyone took in the information. Lily gasped and started silently crying. Mary had been Lily's mentor in the Order. "We have been given a tip that there will be an attack next at the McKinnon house. Marlene and her family are being protected currently but I fear it may not be enough. I'm afraid now is the time that we put our training to work. I will ask all of you tonight to help in protecting Marlene. This war is progressing faster than any of us expected and it's time we start responding.

"As for the plan of getting there and drawing less attention to ourselves some people will be flying and other apparating to safe areas designated around the house. I'm afraid we have no time to spare and we must get moving immediately." The sound of chairs scratching against the floor echoed in the Shrieking Shack. People walked over to Dumbledore to receive their assignment. I waited eagerly in line, excited for my first assignment. Once it was my turn however Dumbledore gave me a weary stare.

"I'm afraid Ms. Muze that you are not in the right state to go on this mission."

"What about Sirius?" I asked, hardly able to believe how limited I was because of this child. I felt stuck, I wanted to do two different things but both of these things would prevent me accomplishing the other.

"Mr. Black will be joining this assignment."

It didn't seem fair. Sure, I was pregnant but this was also Sirius's baby as much as it was mine. I didn't want to go anywhere he wasn't, I didn't want him going out to fight while I was stuck at home waiting. Waiting for good news, for bad news, waiting for something to happen.

I didn't argue the fact, there were more important things to concentrate on so I kissed Sirius goodbye and apparated to our house. The sun was beginning to set and the house was growing dark. Falcon came running up to me and started biting at my ankles and scratching at the floor, that was his signal that he had to go to the bathroom. I looped the leash around Falcon's neck as he bounced around happily in front of me. Outside the little shops started closing and the number of people on the streets started dwindling.

The walk was helping me calm down and stop panicking so much. Sirius and my other friends were on the forefront of my mind but I knew that worrying about it would do nothing except for slow down the time. I kept myself preoccupied by walking into the open stores and looking around. Falcon was happy that he was on such a long walk, usually Sirius and I could only devote ten minutes to walking Falcon for every time he had to go to the bathroom, so this was like a treat for him.

I'd been walking for at least an hour and was hungry. Most little stores were closed but I eventually found a little sandwich spot. It was empty save for one other person aside from me. The guy behind the counter had long knotted hair and a shirt with many colors on it. I had never seen someone dressed like that before and couldn't help but stare at him until he started talking and broke me off.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked in a slightly dragging voice as he stared at me, a dopey smile on his face. I couldn't help but notice his eyes were extremely bloodshot and he had a weird scent.

"Oh yeah, I'll get a roast beef sandwich on wheat bread please," I ordered, taking out my muggle money. Sirius and I had converted some of our money to muggle money because we lived in a part muggle town and the grocery store near us was muggle owned.

"You're look a little down," the man behind the counter commented. "Rough day?" He asked.

I shrugged and stared at the odd man. "I guess you could say that." I said.

"I think you need a little pick me up." He said, a smile forming on his face.

"A pick me up?" I questioned.

He nodded and dug under the counter, holding a plastic bag in his hand. He leaned towards me and whispered in a low voice so no one else could hear. "I think you need a little herb to help you."

"Herb?" I asked, sure I put herbs on my food on occasion but I've never heard of it helping with your mood before.

"Yes, a special kind of herb. I guarantee a little bit of this and your mood will improve. I want to see a smile on that pretty face of yours."

"What is this herb?" I asked, intrigued by him.

"Let's call it Mary Jane."

"Right," I said trying to rack my brain to see if I've ever heard of it. I'm not the one who cooks so Sirius could be more adept with this kind of thing. "What do you cook with Mary Jane?"

"Brownies, usually. But sometimes people like to put it in peanut butter between two crackers and then stick it in the oven for thirty minutes. It's really up to the person," he finished with a shrug.

"How much is it?"

"Well, I've got beginners stuff that I'm selling for fifteen quid for an eighth, but if you're looking for the good stuff it's forty quid for an eighth."

"That's quite expensive for a cooking ingredient." I mused, "although I could use the perk up. Oh what the hell," I sighed with finality. "Ring me up an eighth of your best Mary Jane and don't forget the sandwich."

The man quickly set to work and put the sandwich and a plastic bag filled with the Mary Jane into a paper bag. He rung me up and handed me over the bag. "Have a great day miss, and come back soon."

After I left the shop I had appareted to Cassi's. Her, Nial and I had decided to make the brownies, agreeing that all of us needed a pick me up. Cassi was as worried as I was about Peter and Nial was growing frustrated with Lelani who was constantly working. Neither of them had heard of Mary Jane before but agreed that if it was supposed to make us happy it couldn't be so bad, and the man behind the counter seemed nice enough.

An hour later we had made the brownies and it had been forty five minutes since we had eaten them. So far I wasn't feeling anything and wondered if I had been ripped off.

"Do you think we put too little in it?" I asked Cassi and Nial as we lounged in the living room, Falcon curled up next to me sleeping.

"We put in half the bag, I feel like that should be enough. Did the man say how much you needed to put in?" Cassi asked.

I shook my head, "he didn't mention it." I pushed up from the couch and stood up. "I have to go to the loo, I'll be right back." I walked over to the bathroom and sat down. As I was going to the bathroom suddenly I felt like my body was moving slowly. I was recognizing everything I did with great detail. When I ripped some toilet paper off I could feel the bits of fabric of tissue moving against my fingers. I zipped up my pants and walked over to the mirror, I looked the same but something felt different.

Oh Merlin, what if I'm being imperiused! I should lock myself in this bathroom and never come out! I may kill Cassi and Nial and no one will ever forgive me and...and...and...why is suddenly everything so funny? Imperiused? What if someone imperiused me to pants everyone. How hilarious would that be to see Dumbledore's knickers?

I finally convinced myself I wasn't being imperiused and unlocked the bathroom, chuckling as I went along. I moved my hands along the wall as I walked, my entire body was tingling and everything my body touched would make me jolt. It felt like tiny ants were walking over my body and that I could feel the blood circulating. When I walked into the living room I saw Cassi, she was rubbing a blanket on her face, her eyes were closed and it sounded like she was making a purring noise. Nial was sitting in front of the fire staring at the flames, seemingly unaware of everything going on around him.

Cassi looked up and saw me. She jumped from her seat and immediately rushed over to me. "Feel this, isn't this the softest thing you've ever felt in your life?" She asked rubbing the blanket against my face.

The fabric moved against my face, I imagined that this is what a shore felt like when waves lapped up against it. I would do anything to be a grain of sand right now.

"We need marshmallows," Nial said, not removing his eyes from the fire. "I want to roast some marshmallows."

"Marshmallows," Cassi repeated before dropping the blanket and running into the kitchen. I heard the pantry door fly open and she started rummaging around.

I picked up the blanket from the floor and wrapped my body in it and laid down on the couch. I rolled around in the blanket, loving the way it moved against my bare skin. Next to me Falcon thought I was playing a game and started rolling around on the ground too, mimicking me. The situation was hilarious and I started laughing for what felt like forever. My eyes were watering and my stomach hurt, my face was red as I gasped for breath. I wanted to stop laughing but I just couldn't stop.

Cassi came storming out of the kitchen with her arm full of food. "We don't have marshmallows but we have chips, and lots of them!" She said proudly pouring the contents onto the table.

I immediately grabbed a bag of cheetos, tearing open the bag and digging into the food. I was disappointed however when I realized my taste buds had stopped working at the current moment. I continued to eat though because even though I couldn't taste the cheetos I knew from previous experience with eating them that they tasted delicious.

For the next twenty minutes I concentrated on nothing but my bag of cheetos. I found out that if I breathed in through my nose I would be able to taste the cheesy goodness for a moment. I kept doing this until I accidentally snorted some cheese dust and had an uncontrollable sneezing fit.

A pop sounded in Cassi's living room and I was so taken off guard I jumped in my seat and threw the bag of cheetos behind me.

"Bloody hell Avery," Sirius whispered. He looked so serious, like his name. Sirius the serious man. "I came home and you weren't there, no note or anything."

"Oh don't fret Sirius the serious man, I'm okay. See!" I said holding out my arms. "You don't need to worry my pretty little pony."

Sirius was looking at me strange, why was he looking at me strange? I was perfectly fine, happy in fact. He should be happy for me that I'm happy and we'll be one big happy circle. "What's wrong with you? Are you drunk? You know you can't drink while you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant silly boy." I said laughing.

"Yeah silly boy," Cassi chimed in. "We're just happy. Is it a crime to suddenly be happy? If so take me to Azkaban for an illegal amount of happiness!"

"Did you take a potion or something?" Sirius asked, looking aggravated.

"No, not a potion." I said slyly, he would have to guess. That or tickle me, I'm pretty sure I couldn't handle being tickled right now.

"A spell?"

"Guess again."

"Oh bloody hell Avery tell me."

"Fine," I said giving in. "It's a special cooking herb."

Sirius looked at all of us and then to my scattered cheetos on the ground and then back to me. Suddenly he burst out laughing and I was wondering if our happiness finally rubbed off on him. "Bloody hell Avery, you're high as a kite."

"No I'm not, I'm on the ground."

My comment only caused Sirius to laugh harder, so hard he was doubled over and crying. I didn't know how to react so I decided to join in on laughing with him.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So weird place to end it I know, but there's more to go from this moment and the chapter would've been way too long so I had to break it up. What did you think? I thought this story needed some comic relief.**

**So my friend on this site prettyinpunk66 told me that you can't figure out the sex of the baby until 5 months (at least) so I know this isn't exactly how it works in the 'muggle' world but considering this is magic and they have other ways of pregnancy I'm going to go with that they can find out earlier because I just loved the first scene so much and couldn't bear to get rid of it for the life of me! Anyway, on other news everyone should follow me on twitter because you will find out about my updates just type in iluv2eatcarbs on my twitter account and also I'm creating a livejournal so that you guys know more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :) **

**Oh and I want to thank PADFOOTMARAUDER for leaving me the the most amazingly, mindblowing review ever for Duck and Cover. She is amazing (not that the rest of you aren't) but she really deserved a special shout out :) Sorry for the ridiculously long authors note!**


	4. Waiting

**Chapter 4: Waiting**

Wednesday August 3rd, 9:03 pm

Pregnant: 3 months and 8 days

In a short amount of time fear took presidence in our lives. Waiting became second nature, trying to quelm the fear was difficult. I was sitting with Lily and Remus in her and James' house, James and Sirius were on another mission. James and Sirius had ended training early because Dumbledore needed them on assignements. The Weasley brothers were killed last week and Dumbledore needed more people. Marlene was in hiding half of the time so we were more often than not short on people. Lily often went on missions but didn't tonight. Remus didn't go on usual missions, he was trying to rally the werewolves and get them to join our side and help us. Every person was assigned their own tasks. James and Sirius were used for attack, Lily for camoflauge and sneaking up unnoticed. Peter's ability to become a rat came in handy to sneak into areas and see if the area was cleared for us. And I, I did nothing. I sat and waited for everyone as they went out and fought in the war, the war I was going to fight in but couldn't.

Lily was great at distractions, she kept herself busy and us busy as well. She was constantly talking, cooking or cleaning, trying to get me and Remus involved in helping.

"Where's Peter tonight?" I asked as Lily kneeded dough.

Remus shrugged, "haven't heard from him. My best guess is Cassi."

Lily nodded and bit her lip. She then placed the dough in a pan and put it in the oven. She sat back down at the table and poured herself a large glass of wine, taking tentative sips, a contemplative expression on her face.

"Are you okay Lils?" I asked her after the silence lasted for too long.

Lily bit her lip and sighed, setting her glass on the table counter. "I've just been thinking lately, with the war that," she paused. "That as pessimistic as it seems to do this I want to hurry the wedding date."

Lily's urgency made me think. I hadn't even begun to think of wedding plans for mine and Sirius's marriage. Between the pregnancy and my parents and this war I couldn't fight in the wedding was the last thing on my mind, even though the ring on my finger was a constant reminder of what else I needed to think of.

"How soon?" I asked.

Lily looked at me hesitantly, "two weeks. I mean, this isn't a set plan, everything would be rushed and nothing would be right. But I would rather be married to James with a crappy wedding than not married at all." Her voice cracked on the last words and she looked alarmed, "not that I'm thinking that would happen. You know me, I just like to take into consideration every option and analyze it and find the best possible outcome."

Remus placed a comforting hand over hers, "I think we're all thinking that Lily."

Lily nodded and gave Remus a forced smile. She turned to check on the bread when there was a pop in the living room. Without a moment's hesitation we all rushed into the living room. When I saw James and Sirius it was like my world had stopped. They were both covered in blood, frightened looks on their faces as we came rushing towards them.

"Sirius," I whispered running up to him and throwing my arms around him. "What is it?" I could feel him shaking under me.

"It's Mad Eye, he was bardly injured. We don't know if he'll make it," I could hear Sirius swallow, it sounded forced and pained. "He lost his leg."

I looked at Lily who was boredline hysterical. She was talking to James and waving her arms around like mad. James eventually nodded and Lily looked slightly relieved. James wrapped his arm around Lily and turned to us. "Well," James said loudly trying to get our attention. "Mark your calenders for August 12th, Lily and I will be getting married."

For a moment the war sat in the back of our heads with the good news of Lily and James getting married. Lily was beaming despite the circumstances to which they had to move up the wedding. She came rushing over to me and hugged me, her voice sounding frantic. "You'll be a bridemaid won't you? I've already asked Heather to be my maid of honor, and Cassi will be a bridesmaid as well. Please say you'll do it. You can wear whatever dress you want, as long as the color is lavender."

"Of course I'll be a bridemaid," I said my eyes welling. I didn't think she'd actually ask me. Her and I had only been friends for a short amount of time, I never thought that I would be in her wedding.

"Better start writing your best man speech," James said clapping Sirius on the back. All of our were smiling, the first real smiles that had happened in what felt like forever.

0o0o0o

After two days of Mad Eye resting in St. Mungo's we were allowed to see him. They were only allowing two people at a time as to not overwhelm him. His head had been badly tempered with and he couldn't take much excitement, he was having difficulties recalling events and people and his speech was slurred. The doctor's expected he would make a full recovery, and that he was fighting through most of the curses set on him. Unfortunatley they could not save his leg, dark magic had sliced off half of his leg and now where flesh used to lie is a wooden plank.

James and Lily were the first to go in and for some reason Cassi had requested to go in and see him. Cassi had only met Mad Eye on two occasions and both times he had yelled at her for being a, 'loud obnoxious little girl who was too bright and hurt his one good eye.' Cassi had only laughed at him and told him he was a funny man. Mad Eye wasn't very impressed.

After Cassi came out, with a secrative smile on her lips, Sirius and I went inside. Mad Eye was sitting in a muggle wheel chair and faced towards the window. The curtains were drawn though and the room was dark. He shifted his head once we walked in and his fake eye swirled around, as if he didn't have control over it. As we got closer to him I saw his wooden leg more clearly. It took all my effort not to laugh. I could see why Cassi wanted to come in now. She had placed glittery gemstones and stickers on his wooden leg with hearts drawn onto it. I heard Sirius snigger beside me as his eyes locked onto Mad Eye's leg.

"Moody," Sirius said shaking Mad Eye's hand.

Mad Eye surveyed Sirius as he tried to piece together who he was. After a moment realization flickered in his eyes, "Black," he nodded. "Here to tell me you're throwing a wedding as well? Ruddy stupid bunch of children you are. Lily and James getting married, far too young to know about marriage, not that I'm a wealth of knowledge, but all you children know how to do is hump each other and mistake that for love."

A smile fell on mine and Sirius's lips, this was the Mad Eye we knew. Despite the slightly glazed over look in his one eye, and the lost tone in his voice, his biting remarks where back with full force. He would pull through just fine. "Speaking of humping," Mad Eye said switching his eye over to me. "You're the one that's pregnant right? My memory is a little foggy. Between the marriages and the babies and the war I can't keep it straight."

"Yes Moody, I'm pregnant. Engaged as well, but now I have to rethink this decision as your humping and love speech has really got me thinking."

Mad Eye scoffed, but the sound echoed from his nose, a typical Moody trait. "So, it appears people feel the need to tip-toe around me lately and won't tell me what's going on in the outside world aside from bleeding weddings and unplanned pregnancies. So I'm trusting you two to let me know what's happening, like an oral version of the Daily Prophet. Now if you don't tell me any news I may have to resort to violence, I may be injured but I could still kick your arse."

Sirius laughed and pulled up a chair so he was eye-level with Moody. "The night that you were attacked we were able to catch a Death Eater, Crabbe. We've got him locked up and have been trying to get information out of him, such as future attacks, other Death Eaters, and where they meet. Of course he didn't talk so we used veritaserum. Unfortunatley we believe Voldemort has created a spell or something so that no matter what potion we give his followers they will not talk. We're trying to undo the spell or figure out another way to get secrets out of him but so far we've come up with nothing. It's a little discouraging because if we catch Death Eaters it's a little pointless."

Mad Eye grunted and stared out the window. "Have you tried veritas fides?" Mad Eye asked.

"Yes, nothing happened."

Mad Eye continued to stare out the window, lost deep in thought. His fake eye was swirling around and he drummed his hands on his leg. Sirius and I remained silent, waiting for something. After a while he turned towards us. "Your father," he said looking at me. "He was well versed in old magic, as in forgotten magic, correct?"

"I think he mainly knew about old defensive spells but he could have known other things as well."

"Did he keep journals or anything?"

"Not that I can remember," I said racking my brain for anything familiar. "Then again, I never knew this part of his life until he was captured." I thought hard for anything that may have been odd growing up. My father wasn't a very secrative person though, at least I didn't think he was.

Then, it was as if a memory had flashed in my mind like I had stuck my face in a pensieve and was recalling an old memory. "Although, there was this one time," I said searching through the foggy memory, trying to make sense of it. "I was young, my mum and I had been playing hide and seek. I had hidden under my dad's desk and had fallen asleep there. I remember I woke up because someone had entered the room. I didn't make a noise because I thought it was my mum coming to find me. I then saw a hand reach down and there was a hidden drawer to the side of me. I saw my father's hand and he had a key in it, he undid the latch and was about to open it but I spoke up. He immediatley stopped what he was doing and ducked his head under the desk and found me there. I remember there was a key in his hand, and it was on a string. He wore that around his neck, I remember as a kid playing with it but I never really thought about it."

"Do you know where that key is?" Mad Eye asked.

"Everything that my father had when he was found was given to my mum."

"Get the key from your mum," Moody instructed. "Try to do it soon, I know all of you are caught up in the frilly bits and love of marriage but can we try to be serious?"

"I already am sir," Sirius said beaming as if he was the funniest person to exist.

"You're ruddy obnoxious, that's what you are. Get out and find the key, you lot are bothering me. Don't send anyone else in, I've got to catch up on my beauty sleep, got to be pretty for the wedding next week."

"Don't worry Mad Eye, your fake leg is ravishing enough for the whole of you." Sirius said as Moody looked down at his jeweled leg, it was clearly the first time he had seen Cassi's handiwork. As we left his room we heard him swearing.

0o0o0

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Sirius asked as I got dressed.

"Yes," I said pulling a t-shirt over my head, noticing there was the slightest buldge on my stomach. "She hates me a little less than she hates you right now. It will be better if I go alone."

"Don't get hurt," Sirius said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me, resting his hands on the tiny bump.

"The worst she can do is throw a saucepan at me, I'm not worried," I said turning around and kissing his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

I spun on my step and within seconds I was at my mum's house. The kitchen was deserted, it was weird because all of the pots and pans were put away. Nothing was left on the counters. _Maybe she's redoing the kitchen._

I opened the kitchen door and stepped into the living room. I stopped short when I saw boxes filling the space. The furniture was either missing or covered in bubble wrap. Pictures and decoration were no longer out, instead they were hidden in the boxes that littered the space. I jerked my head when I heard footsteps overhead. I slowly walked upstairs, all the pictures that had hung in the stairway were gone. The door to my mum's room was opened a crack and I pushed open the door. Her back was turned towards me as she piled a box onto her bed.

"Mum," I said loudly to get her attention.

My mum jumped and dropped the box in her hands, she whipped around her face full of fear. When she saw it was me her expression relaxed. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a biting tone.

"Are you moving?" I asked stupidly, the answer was obvious.

"Yes," she answered shortly.

"Where?" I asked looking inside one of the boxes and pulling out the lamp that used to sit on my dad's beside table.

"To the states, Texas, with your Aunt Gretchen."

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" I asked growing more angry as the time with her progressed. Was she really going to uproot her life and not let me know?

My mum shrugged, "eventually, maybe write you a letter."

"How mature," I deadpanned.

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yes," I said placing the lamp back in the box and walking over to my mum. "When they found dad what did they give you?"

"Just his clothes, that's all that he had."

"That's it?"

"Yes," she answered shortly. She then turned and looked at me. "Why is there something you want in particular?"

"No," I answered quickly. I didn't want her to know about what I was looking for. She would only get suspicious and futher question me. As much as I resented my mum right now I didn't want her to get more involved than she had to be. And to be honest I was relieved she was going to America, she would be more safe there. Security on our house had been dropped almost to nothing, there had been no more attacks on our house and they had worse things to worry about than my muggle mum.

She eyed me suspiciously but didn't question me, she turned around in her spot and began packing again. "I packed your things in your room, look through the boxes to see if you want anything otherwise I'm donating it."

I left the room without a word and headed to my room. The room was empty save for a few boxes laying around. I had taken almost everything with me when I had moved to Sirius's but I had left a few things behind, some of them I had forgotten to take, other's I had no use for anymore. I sat down in the middle of my room, where a round pink carpet used to be, and took one box and began digging through it. The box was filled with books from my childhood and old journals. I flipped through the old journals and was sniggering from what I read. One was a journal entry from second year when I had a small and fleeting crush on James. I had forgotten I once fancied him, I only did for a few days because he told me there was a bit of pus in my hair and got it out during Herbology one day. The crush quickly ended when he spread a rumor that I picked my nose during Potions the next day.

The next box held something better, it was the picture of me, James and Sirius taken after the Quidditch match. I thought I had lost that picture but I guess my mum found it while searching through my things. The next box was filled with the things I had kept by my dresser. A hairbrush, an old book, a few pens and then the framed picture of my dad holding me when I was a baby. I took that picture and the one of Sirius, James and I and threw them into my purse. I stood up from my floor and dusted myself off. I then walked quietly over to my dad's study, hoping my mum wouldn't catch me. Everything there was packed and his desk stood in the middle. I quickly walked over to it and felt for the hidden drawer. I pulled at it in false hopes of it opening. I figured that whatever spell was placed on this for extra protection would've broken but no such luck. I tried every opening spell I could think of but nothing worked.

I sighed and gave up, apparating the desk to mine and Sirius's house. The door to the study opened and my mum looked at me curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Just looking through dad's things," I answered innocently.

"There's nothing of yours in here."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure, see if there's anything of his I wanted."

"I would prefer you didn't go looking through your father's things." Her eyes searched around the room and trained behind me, where the desk had been. "Where's your father's desk?"

I looked behind me and looked back at her innocently. "You must've moved it already, I haven't seen it."

She looked curiously at me before clucking her tongue and sighing. "I guess so," she paused and looked at me. "So, are you leaving soon?"

"Yes, I was just about to."

"Alright then," my mum said slowly. An awkward silence passed between us, the both of us waiting for the other to say something.

"Good luck in Texas."

My mum nodded, "good luck with Sirius." Her tone was almost motherly until she bitterly added, "you'll need it."

I was about to apparate away but I took one look in my mum's eyes and surrendered. She looked sad, lost, all hope gone from her eyes. This woman that stood in front of me was not the woman that raised me. This woman was broken, scared, scared not only for herself but for me. Sympathy swept over me and I ran over and hugged my mum. She was stiff at first but eventually I felt her arms creep up my back and embrace me.

"Take care of yourself," she whispered in my ear. "Make sure you keep your dad company."

I nodded and was surprised when a few tears fell onto her shoulders. She pulled back from me and examined me at arm's length. "Goodbye mum," I whispered.

She nodded at me and I stepped back, with one last look at my mum I spun on my heel and was gone.

**A/N: Alright so I'm going to be trying to update as much as possible the next 2 weeks because January 18th I ship out for basic (air force) and I'll be gone for 2 ½ months without a computer or anything. So there will not be any updates during that period but I WILL be back around end of March beginning of April. So please don't leave me :) Anyway, the next chapter is the wedding. This chapter was kind of boring but the next shall be good :)**


	5. The Wedding

**Chapter 5: The Wedding**

Friday August 12th, 4:56 pm

I always thought that when there was a wedding held that it would be serene. Everyone would be glowing and talking about the couple that were madly in love and about to be married. All my ideals of marriage flew out the window when I arrived at James mum's house where the wedding was being held in the backyard.

I was immediately sent by Mrs. Potter to the guest bedroom where Lily and her bridesmaids were to get ready. I cautiously walked up the stairs, my dress draped over my arms. As I neared the guest bedroom I could hear voices wafting downstairs. When I opened the door I was not prepared for the site that greeted my eyes.

"I can't wear this," Lily wailed as Cassi held out a very racy white corset to Lily. "My father will now know I'm not a virgin. Oh Merlin," Lily cried, whimpering. "After tonight when James and I go on our honey moon my father is going to know I've had sex. He's going to think I'm a tramp," Lily cried, flinging herself onto the bed.

"It's not like you're a virgin now, Lily," Cassi said in an attempt to smooth out the situation but it caused Lily only to let out a loud sob. "And it's not like your father is going to see what you're wearing under the dress, and if he does then we have some serious issues."

"Shut up Cassi, why are you here anyway?" Lily wailed. "Your hair looks too perfect right now, I need you to go mess it up or something. No one can look as good as I look."

"I'll ask Sirius to get me in a headlock or something," Cassi said walking out the door and past me. She shook her head as she passed me and handed over the corset whispering, "good luck." Before leaving the room.

I stood paralyzed by the door, I wasn't sure what to do. Wasn't Heather supposed to be here to help Lily? Wasn't that the maid of honors job? Lily and I had only been friends for less than a year now, I wasn't prepared to handle crazy Lily. Actually, maybe I'm more equipped to handle crazy Lily than anyone else, I had dealt with her drunk more than one person should in their entire lifetime.

"Lily," I said quietly, walking over to her.

She shifted her head and looked at me, "Avery, finally you've come!" She said brightening and throwing her arms around me. "I've been a nervous wreck and no one has been able to help. Cassi is trying to make me look like a prostitute and Heather is somewhere crying because she's not the one getting married."

"It's okay Lily," I said patting her on the back. "What do you need me to do?"

Lily pulled back from me and sniffed, "that's the first time anyone has asked me that all day today." She ran a hand through her hair and wiped away the tears. It was like me asking her what she needed were the magic words to help her compose herself. "I'm being rather silly, aren't I?" She straightened her posture and smoothed out her clothes. "I've been so busy getting everything perfect for today I haven't even begun to get myself ready. The ceremony starts in forty-five minutes and I look like a mess. Will you help me Avery?"

"Of course," I said walking over to the bed and setting down my dress and corset. "What do you want to start with?"

"I don't know what to do with my hair," Lily said looking into her mirror and playing with her hair that was hanging limply at her shoulders.

I inspected it for a few moments before saying, "I've always liked it best in soft curls. Maybe you should do that?"

Lily thought about it for a moment before she nodded and set to work on her hair. While she was busy with her hair I started on doing my make up, ready to help Lily whenever she needed me.

"Avery," Lily said turning towards me after twenty minutes of silence while she did her hair. "Could you apply my mascara for me? I would do it myself but my hands are shaking and I'm afraid I'm going to poke out my eye."

I smiled at Lily and walked over to her, "sure Lily." I said taking the mascara from her hands and applying it to her eyelashes. When I was done she gave me a grateful smile before turning back and applying the rest of her makeup. I set to finishing up on my hair and makeup. I removed the curlers from my hair and applied minimal make up, I didn't want to detract from Lily's day. I made sure to keep my dress simple. It was lavender, as Lily requested, and a simple silk halter top that dipped low in the back. There was nothing flashy about it. The silk clung to my body more than I expected it to and from the side you could see the little bump that was beginning to grow.

"Can you zip me up?" Lily asked as she stood facing the mirror, the back of her dress undone. I walked over and zipped it up, noting that she had decided to wear the corset Cassi had given her after all, I couldn't help but smile.

When I was done I stepped away and Lily turned to me. She truly looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Her hair was in soft tendrils flowing down her shoulders, the dress was a simple strapless white with a flower cinching the waist. Her make up was natural, her eyelashes large and highlighting her eyes. Before I'd never understood why people got chocked up at weddings but for a moment tears started welling up.

"You look beautiful Lily," I reassured her.

"You sure?" She asked turning around and facing the mirror again, smoothing out her dress. "I wonder how James is, I hope he's not panicking like I am. Could you check on him and go get the girl's for me? The ceremony is going to start soon."

I walked over to James' room and heard jovial voices coming from the other side. I hesitated before knocking and walking in. As soon as I walked into the room the smell of alcohol instantly hitting my nose.

"What are you doing," I hissed, closing the door behind me and rounding in on James who reeked of firewhiskey.

"I was nervous and Sirius suggested we drink a little to take off the edge," James said hiccuping the last word.

"How could you let this happen?" I said rounding in on Remus.

Remus threw up his hands defensively, "do you actually think I can stop James and Sirius when they set their mind to something?"

I marched over to James and put my hands on his shoulders, talking in a stern voice. "James Potter, you are getting married in five minutes. I can't have you drunk out of your mind. Do you have any idea what Lily is going to do to you when she finds you like this?"

"Oh Merlin, you're right," James cried. "Lily won't want to marry me anymore! It took me six sodding years to get her, I can't lose her again." He said dry sobbing.

"Pull it together," I said slapping him across the face.

"You're right," James said shaking his head. "I need to get my act together. I need some mouthwash and cologne." Peter immediately scurried off and fetched the items. James turned to the mirror and fixed his tie. He ran his hands over his hair in an attempt to flatten it but none of his efforts nor mine could tame the wild beast.

"Remus," I said turning around and rounding in on Remus who looked like he was shrinking in his seat. "Make sure James doesn't touch another drop of alcohol in the next five minutes. Make him look presentable, Lily is a nervous wreck as it is without having Potter over here getting hammered and puking on her."

"Lily's nervous? She doesn't want to marry me after all," James cried desperately.

"Shut it," I said snapping at him. "She's just as nervous as you are, it's normal. Now I have to go and get everyone together because Heather is a prickly twat and has abandoned Lily." I turned around and stared down Sirius. It was hard to be so mad at him, he looked so bloody sexy in a tuxedo. He was lounging back casually in his chair, his arm draped behind the head of it, his feet spread out in front of him and his bow-tie under and hanging around his neck. He was watching the scene with an amused expression, his eyes slightly bloodshot from the alcohol.

"You," I said poking him in the chest with my finger. "How. Could. You. Let. This. Happen," I said poking him on the chest with every word. "You're the best man, the best mate, getting James drunk isn't the answer to everything anymore."

"Aw babes, I hate when you're disappointed in me." Sirius said pouting. I had to resist the urge to snog him senseless with the pout and the tuxedo combined.

"I don't have time to berate you, I have to find Cassi and Heather and get ready for the wedding, which is staring in a minute by the way." I gave them all one last threatening look and stormed out of the room, slamming the door firmly behind me.

I marched downstairs and found Cassi easily lounging on the couch. I noticed how her hair was slightly frizzy and she was wearing hardly any make up. I couldn't help but smile, Cassi loved making a spectacle of herself but she also knew when to draw back.

"Oi, thank Merlin," Cassi said jumping up from her seat and coming over to me. "I've had to deal with Heather blubbering for the past twenty minutes, I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She's a wreck, I think we should put her in the back of the ceremony with the extended family group. Oh, and I've received a death threat from Mad Eye. I guess the lovely decorations I put on his wooden leg aren't coming off. I may have put a permanent charm on them, I just can't remember," Cassi said with an innocent shrug and a wicked grin on her face.

"I like how the fact that Mad Eye is one of the best aurors ever and you're putting rhinestones on his fake leg. Your lack of boundaries never ceases to amaze me," I said shaking my head, unable to hide my smile. "But we've got some issues to sort out. James and Sirius are pissed out of their minds, we can't let Lily find out. James seems to have sobered up slightly after I slapped him but I'm afraid that Lily will find out."

"I've got just the thing for that!" Cassi said wildly. "I've been to a few weddings before and people have gotten way too drunk so I came prepared," she retrieved her purse and pulled out a small blue vial. "It's a sobering potion, you can buy them at this one store in Diagon Alley. Very useful and effective, one sip of this and James will be fine."

"You're a lifesaver," I said throwing my arms around Cassi and grabbing the vial from her hand. I bolted up the stairs and threw open the door. James was doing his bow-tie, swaying slightly in place. I shoved the vial in his hand and told him to take a sip, he protested but I wouldn't let him get away. He took a small sip and almost immediately I could see the effects working. The red blush that had appeared on his cheeks was gone and he was standing more straight and not swaying as much. I walked over to Sirius and gave him some of the potion as well. He had the same effect as James and bounced up from his chair, as if he had gotten a shot of energy.

"Right," I said clapping my hands together. "The wedding was supposed to start five minutes ago. You lads better get your arses downstairs and outside right now and I'll send down Lily."

"Bugger," James said picking up his jacket from the chair and throwing it on. The boys all raced out the door and down the stairs. I looked out from James' bedroom window and saw them lining up by the alter.

"Are you ready?" I asked walking into Lily's room. She turned around and her nerves were clear on her face. Every part of her looked fragile, as if she were about to break down at any moment.

"I need you next to me at the alter," Lily said.

"I will be, Lils."

Lily shook her head, "no I mean right next to me, where Heather would be. You're the only person that has been able to keep me calm today, I need you to be there."

"I really don't know if that's a good idea, Heather and I have never been on the best of terms to begin with."

"I don't care. She's been a tosser all day, please Avery, just be there for me."

I nodded my head and walked over to Lily, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Alright, if you need me I'm there."

She looked at me and took a deep breath before we began walking down the stairs. I yelled at Cassi to alert everyone that Lily was ready. She walked outside and music began playing. Heather was waiting by the entrance, her eyes rimmed red.

"Avery's the new maid of honor," Lily snapped at Heather. Heather opened her mouth to say something but Lily cut her off. "I don't want to talk about it, you'll be standing next to Cassi. Now, you start going down the aisle."

Heather looked as if she were about to protest but bit her tongue instead and turned around and began walking down the aisle. Cassi hugged Lily before walking slowly behind Heather. I turned around and gave Lily a reassuring look. "This is your day, you and James were meant to be with each other. It's been planned since before you were born. You can do this."

Lily smiled at me, "save those lines for the speech. Now go!" She said pushing me towards the door. I gave her one last smile before walking down the aisle. My eyes immediately locked onto Sirius's. He was smiling at me, our eyes never leaving each other's. I'd never seen him look so happy, he looked proud standing next to James.

Once I'd reached the end of the alter I turned around and those people sitting stood and watched as Lily made her way down the aisle. Her nerves vanished the second she locked eyes with James. Every part of her radiated as she neared him. James was smiling just as wildly, he looked like he was about to burst. Once Lily reached the alter she handed me her bouquet and stood next to James, holding his hand in hers. The priest talked about love, he talked about marriage, he talked about everything but I hardly heard him. All I concentrated on was how happy James and Lily looked as they were bonded for life.

When the priest declared James and Lily husband and wife a loud applause broke through the crowd as James leaned down and kissed Lily. Lily's face was flushed with as they stood at the alter, pictures being taken from every direction. Sirius was laughing and clapping James on the back, Remus was clapping with everyone and Peter was smiling and cheering.

o0o0o

The reception area could not have been more beautiful. How Mrs. Potter through together this wedding in only two short weeks was beyond us. The Potter estate was at least fifteen acres big, therefore there was a ton of land, plenty of it for a wedding reception to be held. Off to the right of the reception was a pool. Tables lined around the pool, covered in a red sheet. The trees were curved down towards the tables, as if creating a roof over our heads. Large red and orange light orbs hung overhead, illuminating the space as the sun set.

Me, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Cassi and Heather sat at the front of the table alongside Lily and James. My heart was racing as everyone took their seats. As the new designated maid of honor I now had to make a speech, with no preparation. Once the seats were filled a hush settled over the room and James stood up.

"Thank you everyone for coming here today, Lily and I could not be more grateful. And a special thanks to mum for getting everything together." Mrs. Potter beamed as people applauded her. "I'm not going to lie, I never actually thought I would be standing here, with Lily as my wife. I guess all the doodling of I heart Lily Evans in my notebook finally paid off. Now, it's not my time for speeches I'll leave it up to you unlucky bastards." James turned and clapped Sirius on the back. Sirius grinned broadly and stood up.

"Well, I think now that you're bonded for life I can tell you Lily that we slipped a love potion into your drink because James new that was the only way he could ever get you." Everyone laughed and James nudged Sirius muttering 'tosser' under his breath. "I'm kidding, on a more serious note I couldn't imagine two people more meant for each other, sorry babes," Sirius said grinning at me. "I knew that James' persistence and slight stalking would pay off one day. So let us raise our glasses to Lily and James, may they have a long and happy life together."

Everyone cheered 'to Lily and James' and took a long sip from their champagne. Lily then looked at me expectantly and I took a deep breath before standing up, hiding my hands behind my back so no one could see them shaking. "Well, I don't really have anything planned, I'm sort of the shotgun maid of honor. I know you two will be happy together. It's always been about you, Lily. Even when I was forced to date James it was all about you," a laugh rippled out through the crowd and Sirius snickered. "Not to mention he's a great snog and probably just as good in bed," er-did I really just say that? My statement caused an awkward pause to settle over the group. My cheeks flushed and I hung my head. "To Lily and James," I said quickly, holding up my glass and downing it's contents, wishing that it were alcohol and not pumpkin juice.

As the night continued people's faces became more flushed and their laughter increased. I was sitting on Sirius's lap, his arms wrapped around my waist and his hand caressing my stomach. He kept placing small kisses on my naked shoulder. I looked around at everyone, seeing true joy in everyone's eyes, thoughts of the war behind us. I took a mental picture of the scene, because I didn't know how many moments like these we would have left.

**A/N: Alright so I'm not really pleased with this chapter but...oh well...sorry :/ I'll probably have one more chapter for this and Literacy and Longing before I leave for basic, I'll try and get more out but I'm going to be really busy in the next 8 days. Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe the support. I love you all!**


	6. Author's note

Hey okay so this isn't a chapter but an author's note. I will not be updating this again before I leave for basic. I will be submitting one more chapter for Literacy and Longing (hopefully) but not for this story, I'm sorry :( Once I'm back from basic in March I'll be updating this chapter first! You guys have been amazing and I love you all! I'll see you in 2 ½ months : ) Much love!

~Lauren


End file.
